Germanswap
by ForgetfulMoa
Summary: Through some kind of magic mishap two german brothers end up in each others bodies, how will Prussia and Germany deal with being each other and will they ever get switched back normal.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was frolicking through the fields when I found this little plot bunny and it goes that due to some form of magical shenanigans Prussia and Germany end up switching bodies. I thought that this would be hilarious to write so here I am. Hope you enjoy :D **

England was drunk . . . no make that ROYALLY drunk, he had spent the entire night drinking beer after beer until he was not even sure what his own name really was. He had stumbled around until he had fallen down some stairs and ended up in his basement. There he found some strange magic stuff and obviously in his drunken state he decided to give some of it a try. He found a spell book and after wrapping himself in his cloak he flipped to a random page hiccupped and started to chant. However about half way through his head spun slightly and he faltered for a moment before hiccupping and continuing. Around him his magical friends were desperately trying to get his attention, or to distract him from whatever magic he was going to unleash.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a huge explosion rocked the house, England was thrown back against the wall leaving a dent, he slunk to the ground unconscious and there was an eerie silence where bright sparks and chanting once were.

Meanwhile far away from where England was brewing disaster two German brothers were sleeping. Above each of them two bright spheres of light were gathering, then the two bright lights sped off and swapped their places before slowly fading away again.

The Next Morning

Germany groaned, and rolled over on his bed, he was surprised to realize that he did not feel Italy sleeping next to him. "Hm maybe he finally decided to go home" thought, he sighed, he felt strange and he had a killer headache. "Well I can't keep putting this off" he thought and then he opened his eyes.

Something was strange; he was not in his room after looking around he realized that this was Prussia's room. But how? he was certain that he had fallen asleep in his own room, in his own bed the night before. "This is probably some kind of joke" thought Germany then he swung himself of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

He entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror, except it wasn't his reflection that looked back at him, it was Prussia's. His eyes widened and he stared at his reflection. "What the" said Germany before stopping out of shock, it wasn't his voice that had come out of his mouth, it had been his good for nothing brother's. He stood there for a minute before realizing that if he was in Prussia's body then it would be easy to assume that Prussia was in his body. He dashed out of the room and towards his own, he swung the door open there lying asleep in his bed was . . . himself.

"Mein Gott"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I apologize for not uploading for a while but with exams and Internet trouble and other things I haven't had a lot of ** **time to write and upload this stuff. Nonetheless hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Germany stared at himself; he was snoring with a goofy look on his face and had a string of drool making it's way down his cheek. Beside him Italy had somehow managed to sneak into his bed again and was curled up with the entire blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. If he were not Prussia right now Germany would have given the Italian a hearty lecture, and he definitely would later once this whole "being Prussia" problem was solved.

In the meantime he grabbed himself (or maybe Prussia) and shook as hard as he could trying to wake whoever was in his body (if anyone was) However he seemed to be in a ridiculously deep sleep and seemed to want nothing more then to remain asleep.

_Prussia's POV_

The first thing that he noticed was that somebody was furiously shaking him. This was seriously unawesome. He grumbled and tried to turn away from whatever unawesome dummkopf would dare to try and interrupt his sleep. Slowly he started to come to his senses, he turned to blurrily glare at whoever was trying to wake him and was very surprised when he noticed that person who was shaking him had the same red eyes and messy white hair that he had. He was even more surprised when the shaker hissed at him to wake up in his own voice. This was enough to get him to snap out of his half asleep daze and sit up shaking his head.

Prussia stared at the intruder in disbelief once he had woken up fully he realized that this person did look exactly like he did. "Who are you?" he asked in disbelief, and his focus on the lookalike in front of him caused him to not notice the fact that his voice was quite a bit lower then it usually was. He was even more surprised when the shaker grabbed his shoulders and asked in a ridiculously serious tone for the situation "are you Prussia?"

"Of course I am the awesome Prussia" he answered rather insulted that someone who had taken the effort to look like him was not able to recognize his awesome. "Who are you?" he asked getting more and more confused when his lookalike groaned and reached up to rub his temples. "Look at the mirror" he groaned and pointed at a wall mirror that stood next a closet. Prussia stood up and made his way over to the mirror. When he saw his reflection all he could do was stare, this was not his awesome reflection it was West's. The blond hair hanging down over his forehead, the light blue eyes, it was most defiantly Germany's surprised face staring back at him. He slowly turned to the person who he had initially believed to be an imposter was indeed himself. "West?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai :D sorry this thing took so long but school took over my life for a while, but nonetheless I finally managed to find some time to sit down and write some stuff . . . INCLUDING THIS! So here we go hope you guys enjoy :D **

Germany sighed, Prussia had managed to get over the fact he had switched bodies with his younger brother and was now doing what he did best, heckling Germany. "Geez West I always knew you wanted to be me but isn't this taking it too far?" Germany groaned and rubbed his (Prussia's?) temples he was still in shock and was not having the best of times coming to terms with the sudden shift.

Meanwhile Italy was still sleeping soundly, curled up on Germany's bed. It was a miracle that he had not woken up during the hassle of Germany attempting to wake Prussia in his body. While Germany was momentarily distracted by the epic power of Italy to remain asleep no matter what, Prussia suddenly came to a realization, and said realization caused a huge and slightly creepy grin slowly spread across his face, and his strange laugh started to emanate from his mouth.

This snapped Germany back to his senses and he jumped to his feet and clamped his (Prussia's?) hands over Prussia's (his own?) mouth. "NEIN!" He almost yelled "What is wrong with you" he hissed, he did not want Italy to wake up, because knowing the small nation he was likely to overreact and if anyone caught news of what was going on then Germany shuddered to think of what would happen to his country.

Prussia had gone oddly quiet but the wide grin threatening to rip his (Germany's?) face in half. "Hey guess what West?" he said with a strange almost giddy edge to his voice. Germany sighed "what Prussia?" Prussia looked up into Germany's (his?) eyes and said "Well . . . I am technically Germany now right?" he asked. Germany raised his (I am going to stop now) eyebrow and said "well . . . I guess so" he said unsure of where exactly Prussia was planning to take that statement. Prussia laughed before turning to Germany and yelling at the top of his lungs "PRUSSIA RISES AGAIN!" and after said proclamation ran out of the room before Germany could even react.

_Prussia's POV_

A balloon of happiness was slowly swelling up inside of his chest. It was while he had been laughing at Germany when a small thought had popped into his head. He had realized that if he was now Germany, wouldn't that mean that he himself was now a nation again? Technically he was Germany now, and even though that was not as awesome as it would be if he could be a nation as Prussia this was the closest thing to being an awesome legit nation again he was going to get. His mind was full of thoughts of how awesome everything was right now and how awesome it would be to rub it in the faces of Austria and Hungary and all those that had ever doubted that the awesome that is Prussia would rise again, when his fantasies were suddenly cut short by one glaring fact that he had completely forgotten. He was literally Germany.


End file.
